Plants vs. Zombies: Legendary Lords of the Dead
Plants OK, so I am doing this first. I designed 3 of the plants by myself. one of them I used GIMP. let's see if you can put in some ideas in the comments. I made a new currency of sun, it's called Nuclear Sun, it can only be obtained by red glowing zombies (50% rarer than Plant Food carriers). Well, I am getting better at my coloring skills! pvzfan2.png|Peashooter. shoots a pea every second Sunflower176.png|Sunflower. produces sun every 8.5 seconds Pvzfan.png|Wallnut. protects the plants behind of it. cherry bombpoo.png|Cherry Bomb. explodes in a 3x3 radius dealing massive damage. chillbeanbop.png|Chilli Bean. when eaten, zombie will fart and die and the fart cloud will stun the zombies behind the zombie who ate the Chilli bean. FireMelon.png|Fire Melon , Lobs fire melons dealing 15 damage per hit and 7.5 splash - Made by TriPlant250 Slapping Orange.png|Slapping Orange. deals 3 damage per slap. (Sorry I forgot to put the price, it costs 200 sun by the way.) Void Shooter.png|Void Shooter. shoots purple peas that deal 5 damage. PosoNut.png|Poison-Nut , Has 120 Health , When zombies are eating it they get damaged by 2 Hits every Second - By TriPlant250 Flaming Thistle.png|Flaming Thistle , This plant is from PVZN , Fires at the zombie closest to the dealing 9.5 Damage , Fires every 2 Seconds leek.png|Leek. Sprays water through a whole row of zombies dealing 4 damage every 3 seconds vonk.png|Re-Void Shooter. 12 Damage and fires every 2.5 seconds and has 3.75 splash damage on the 10 zombies behind it solp.png|Scythe-Weed. Deals 36 damage and evenly distributes the health to all defensive plants on the field kelpo.png|Tangle Kelp. Pulls zombies underwater. blump.png|Void Kelp. Upgrade of Tangle Kelp. Pulls zombies underwater with no limit before disappearing, but takes a while to pull a zombie underwater again. (Actually costs 100 Sun) pee.png|Slingpea. Launches itself at the zombies dealing 2 damage, but if slingshot is destroyed, then it will headbutt zombies dealing 3.5 damage. roktetlol.png|Rocket Launcher Pea. Fires missles dealing 30 damage and 10 splash damage in a 5x5 area. wATER LILLY.png|Water Lilly , Allows you to place non aquatic plants on top , For pond levels gold.png|Golden Nut. Has 350 Health. glass.png|Laser Glass. When tapped, it shoots a powerful laser dealing 50 damage. Each attack costs 150 Sun. Spizzlebush.png|Spizzle Bush - can be planted on each other up to 10 times this plant will go up by 100 sun every time placed because it does 3.5 damage each time planted on will add another 3.5 damage - Cost 100 sun at start UltarKelp.png|Dupla-kelp when a zombie gets pulled under water the kelp has a 50% Chance of coming back up to pull another zombie under ranbow.png|Rainbow Glass. Costs 300 Sun to cast the attack. When tapped (If it hits a zombie), It creates an explosion dealing an Instant Kill to all zombies on screen, but rests for a while to use the attack again. voidsnow.png|Snow-Voider Pea . shoots frozen void peas that slow the enemy from 100% fast to 45% fast redwoodpoolol.png|Fireweed. Damages zombies (15 damage) when stepped on. (It's supposed to be free, I forgot the cost, also, there can only be one at a time.) Nuclearsunandnormalsunnavleaf.png|Nav-leaf, 200 normal sun or 50 nuclear sun, also, please read Nav-leaf. Moneyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.png|Money Orange. If you plant it on a plant it will turn into a glowing gold looking plant so when it kills a zombie depending how tough it it is will drop coins. timerPvzfan2.png|Time Pea. When it hits a zombie, it stops it for 3 seconds. Zombies Here, you can suggest zombies here, only here. If you put zombies in the plants section, you will be blocked for 5 days. You can still suggest plants. When making zombies (Before you do this, go to Image Resources and look for any zombie you would like to edit.), You need to add it's health, it's speed, and it's Special (AKA: what it does besides biting plants). Important Note (MUST READ) Nobodys been posting up any ideas for a while. I think my project is dying. Please send me some more ideas. Thank you. Category:Under Construction (REMOVE TAG ONCE DONE) Category:Games